


Is that my hoodie?

by pizzz_10



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cute, Fingering, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, No spoliers, PWP, Spanking, danny wearing Luke's clothes, wearing each other's clothes, well brief spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Luke spends his time babysitting Danny, but he learns that being with the kid isn't so bad after all.





	Is that my hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be really happy if you guys left comments.

Danny was in Luke's apartment, anxiously waiting for him to get back. 

Luke was out getting food and Danny was starting to get really impatient, what's taking him so long? Danny flopped down on the bed and groaned.

"God damn it Luke, where are you? I'm starving." It wasn't helping that it was starting to get a little chilly in here. Luke had the air conditioner on full blast and Luke doesn't want it off or lowered. 

Danny tried to get under the covers on the bed to keep himself warm but it wasn't enough. Just as he was about to give up, he looks over to Luke's closet. Danny gets up and goes over to closet opening it. He goes through it until he finds one of Luke's hoodies.

The hoodie looks big enough to keep him warm, so he puts it on over his T-shirt. It was a little too big, his hands had sweater paws, but it worked much better then blanket. As he's adjusting it a little the door opens.

It was Luke and he had a pizza box in hand. "Finally." Danny said, he rushed over to Luke to grab the pizza but Luke held it up out of his reach. "Is that my hoodie?"

"If I say yes will you give me the pizza?"

"just answer."

"Yes, now come on I'm hungry." Demanding little rich kid. 

Luke lowers the box and Danny grabs it greedily. Danny sits on the floor and opens the box and grabs one of the bigger pieces. "You wanna plate first?" 

"No thanks, I'm good." The kid better not get cheese and sauce over his hoodie. Luke sits next to him and gets a slice for himself. "Any reason why you're wearing my hoodie?"

"Because its cold and you won't turn off the air conditioner and I tried getting under blankets on the bed but-"

"You were in my bed?" Does this kid not know what boundaries are? "Like I said it was cold. Look I'll take it off and-"

"No, you can keep it on, just try not to make a mess on it." Danny gives him a bright smile that makes Luke's stomach flip. "Thanks." Danny already finishes his first slice and goes for a second. 

"I'm starting to think that summoning chi thing is just an excuse so you can eat more."

"Sometimes it's that." He says as he licks sauce off his pink lips. Luke to had to stop staring at that before Danny noticed. "Hey after we patrol the city a little bit more, wanna do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe we can watch TV, I just got one place in my apartment. Jessica says I should check out all these new TV shows that I've been missing out." Jessica has been having fun showing Danny all things that are pop culture since Danny claim he's hasn't been around for 15 years. "Yesterday she gave me a book to read."

"What was it?"

"It's called twilight."

Oh god help this boy. Jessica sometimes has a sick sense of humor. "Then she recommend another called 50 shades of-"

"Don't read that."

"Why not?"

"Trust me, just don't." Maybe he should keep Jessica away from Danny for a little while, the kid is just too naïve. 

After Danny finished his second slice, he asked Luke something. "You think I can try one more time with..."

"Come on Danny, really?"

"Come on I think I can do it this time." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Ever since Danny learned that Luke was almost invincible to anything, he always tried sparring with him, trying to at least get him down to the floor.

"Please." Danny begs with his adorable puppy eyes. Luke groans but gets up. "All right." Danny quickly gets up. "If I can at least push you to the floor you have to buy more pizza."

"You're making a bet?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Fine, just get it over with." Danny backs up all the way to the door and then charges at him, he had so much hope, but like many of times Luke didn't budge when he hit him. He tried again but still nothing. 

"God damn it." He pushed him in the chest but got the same result. "Are you finish?"

"Shut up." Danny mumbles.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Luke suddenly grabs Danny's waist and gets him to the floor. He gets on top of him and he gets both of his wrist pinned. "Luke this isn't fair."

Luke smirked and said "you can just kick me off."

"You know I can't." Danny says while giving him a glare. "And you'll never will."

Danny groans and kicks a little but it does nothing. Danny thinks until he finds a way to get him off, he takes Luke's shirt and pulls him forward. Then he does something completely unexpected. He kisses him. Luke jumps back, finally getting off him.

"What was that?"

Danny blushes, "sorry, that was the only thing I could think of."

"A kiss?" 

Danny got up awkwardly and started to walk to the door way. "Look I'll just go-" he was cut off from Luke rushing over to him and pining him to the wall.

"Luke please I'm sorry." Danny closes his eyes, expecting to be punched or something but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and sees Luke just giving him a mischievous smile. "Kid if your gonna kiss me, at least give me a good one."

Before Danny could say anything Luke crashed his lips on to his. Danny was a little confused at first but he started to kiss back. After Luke pulled back Danny was left panting.

L-Luke."

"Yeah?"

"More."

Well that was a surprise, he didn't expect the kid to want more. Luke Kissed again and Danny digs his tongue into Luke's mouth, trying to take charge, but Luke wasn't having it.

He got danny off the wall and started pushing him towards the bed. He pinned him there and got on him again.

"What do you need Danny?"

"Fuck you, you know what I need." 

"Ask nicely." Luke could feel Danny getting an erection, so he started to grind on it. "Please L-Luke." The poor kid couldn't really figure out what he wanted anyway. "J-just do something." Luke nodded and started unbuckling Danny's pants. 

He got off of him to slide his pants down, Danny hissed when the cold air hit his bare legs. Then he finally got to his underwear. He grabbed Danny's hard member with his hand and started stroking it a little.

"F-Fuck, that's not helping."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"How the hell should I know, just do something else." Spoiled rich brat. Luke reached over and started to take off the hoodie that was on him then the T-shirt that was underneath it. 

Once fully naked, Luke turned Danny on his stomach and spread his legs. Luke had to admit the kid had a cute ass. "I'm gonna ask you one more time baby, what do you want?"

Danny whimpers and sobs into the pillow, he mumbled his words into the pillow . "I can't hear you baby."

"I said f-fingers." 

"You want me to finger you?"

"Y-yes." 

Luke grabs an ass cheek, making Danny buck his hips. He squeezes it getting a shiver from Danny. "get on with it." Luke spanked his cheek making Danny moan. "Guess you like that huh? but we'll explore that another time."

Luke reached over to drawer and opened it, taking out a bottle of lotion. He squirts some on his hands, spreading on and then spreads Danny's cheek, exposing his entrance. 

He traces a finger there, making the hole clench. "Relax for me baby." 

Danny tries too as Luke prods his finger there, soon he was able to get the tip of his finger in there. "G-God." 

"Want me to stop?"

"N-No, it's okay k-keep going." Luke thrust the finger in and out a couple times before carefully adding a second finger. He scissors his finger and pushes them deeper, he keeps moving them until he finds Danny's prostate. Danny gasp has he keeps on touching it.

"Fuck Luke." He moans.

Luke hooks his fingers and tugs on the rim, then adds one more finger. Luke strokes his walls and twist his fingers. Danny starts rubbing cock against the sheets, but Luke puts a hand on his back to keep him still.

"Luke." He whines.

"Want you to come from my fingers baby." Luke digs deep again and pumps his fingers faster, hitting his prostate each time. In a few minutes Danny is coming on the sheets.

After that he's panting and shaking a little bit. It has Luke concerned. "Danny....baby talk to me, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, that was.....amazing." He says with a giggle. Danny sits up and gets the hoodie. He puts it back on with nothing else. 

"Really?"

"I'm just a little cold, plus I like wearing your stuff." 

Danny face's turns a little red. Luke smiles and decides he should let him keep it, he does look cute in it. At that moment Luke's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and sees that it's Jessica.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, how's babysitting?" Luke rolls his eyes at that. "Very funny, something you need?" 

"Not really I was just calling to check on you, Danny not getting on your nerves too much is he?" Luke looks down and sees that kid is falling alseep, getting comfortable on the bed.

"No not really."

"Oh that's good, so what did you guys do?"

"Not much, just ate some pizza and talked." Luke looks down again and sees that Danny is fully asleep. "Hmm, Looks like you two are warming up to each other."

"Yeah, we are, oh and Jessica?"

"Yeah?"

"Really, Twilight?"

"I thought it be funny." 

Luke hangs up and looks at the sleeping young man on his bed. "I guess I'm stuck with you kid and I guess I don't mind." He says with a smile.


End file.
